Verschwunden
by YuryJulian
Summary: Lucas ist außer sich vor Sorge und weiß keinen Rat mehr. Wird Bridger helfen können?


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld!

Category: General

Rating: PG

Season: II

Warnings: none

Verschwunden

by YuryJulian

Langsam wurde es ihm wirklich mulmig zumute. Er konnte nicht länger warten, es war schier hoffnungslos mittlerweile. Seit mehrals zehn Minuten schon lief Lucas vor Bridgers Quartier hin und her ohne den Mut aufgebracht zu haben, an der Tür zu klopfen. Was brachte es, wenn vielleicht doch in gerade diesem Moment sich etwas ergab? Mit seinem Pal fragte er zum dutzenden Mal bei O'Neill nach, doch die Antwort war noch immer die gleiche. Der Lieutenant war mittlerweile von dem Teenager auch genervt und sagte ihm das nun sehr genau.

Frustriert ließ das Computergenie das Gerät in seine Hosentasche zurück sinken und stellte sich vor die Tür. Nun fest entschlossen auch anzuklopfen. „Ach nein." sagte er, gerade als er die Hand erhoben hatte und ging wieder unsicher den Gang hinunter. Aber andererseits musste er es ihm sagen, es ging nicht anders. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das blonde Haar und atmete tief durch. Schließlich hatte er ja nichts falsches gemacht, warum machte er sich also verrückt? Warum war ganz einfach, denn er war verrückt vor Sorge und nur hier herum zu sitzen brachte einfach nichts. Leider reagierte der Captain in dieser Situation meist ganz anders, als er es tat. Hatten sie das nicht letztes Jahr schon einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation durch gehabt?

Nein, letztes Jahr war es etwas anderes gewesen. Dieses mal gab es durchaus Grund zur Sorge, denn er hatte nicht nur tatenlos da gesessen und gewartet, sondern etwas raus gefunden, was ihn sehr erschreckt hatte. Noch ehe er einen weiteren Versuch starten konnte, an der Tür zu klopfen, wurde diese geöffnet und Brigder sah ihn verwundert an. „Willst du zu mir?"

„Wer, ich? Nein, nein." Blödmann, schollte er sich innerlich selbst. Du musst es ihm sagen, auch wenn es keine schönen Nachrichten sind! Lucas ließ den Kopf hängen. „Eigentlich wollte ich zu ihnen."

„Bedrückt dich etwas?" Der Captain öffnete die Tür erneut und hieß ihn einzutreten. Sein Mittagessen musste noch etwas warten. Vorerst wurde seine Person als Seelsorger benötigt. Eigentlich hatte Nathan gedacht dafür sei seine Dr. Smith zuständig. „Manchmal ist es einfacher schlicht heraus zu sagen, was es ist anstatt sich mit schwierigen Erklärungen abzugeben."

Lucas sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus kritisch an. „Gut, wenn sie das gerne so hören wollen. Ich möchte nur einer Panik vorbeugen, auch wenn ich es vielleicht bin, der hier in Panik ausbricht, aber Darwin ist verschwunden und das schon seit gestern morgen."

Bridger dachte einen Moment nach. „Soweit ich weiß haben wir uns kaum bewegt." Das war wahr. Sie führten Untersuchungen an einem nahe gelegenen Korallenriff durch, das durch die sogenannte Pest der Korallen befallen war. Man testete neue Verfahren um dieser Krankheit beizukommen, die die Korallenriffe der Erde mehr und mehr zu infizieren drohte. „Hast du ihn schon gerufen?"

„Das mache ich ununterbrochen." sagte Lucas mit einem genervten Unterton.

„Könnte er nicht auf eine Delphinschule gestoßen sein und sich mit ihnen amüsieren? Wir waren früher schon in dieser Gegend und er hat sich häufiger für länger davon gemacht."

„Aber normalerweise kommt er sofort wieder an Bord, wenn ich ihn rufe. Das wissen sie doch. Selbst nur um kurz hallo zu sagen. Er hat sich nie daran gestört und ist dann eben wieder weg geschwommen, aber dieses mal kam gar nichts."

„Und?" Bridger legte den Kopf schief. Da war noch etwas, was Lucas beschäftigte.

„Heute morgen hat die Küstenwache ein Boot aufgehalten. Die Männer haben auf eine Gruppe Delphine geschossen und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht. Was ist wenn sie Darwin dabei erwischt haben? Angeblich sollen über die Hälfte der Gruppe verletzt oder gar..." Seine Stimme stockte und er brach ab. Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Der Captain zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war durchaus eine schlechte Nachricht. „Kümmert sich jemand um die verletzten Tiere, weißt du das?"

„Man hat von der Küste einige Meeresbiologen gerufen, die sich darum kümmern. Hier in der Nähe sind auf einigen Inseln Forschungslabors untergebracht. Irgendwo gibt es auch eine Einrichtung für Delphine, die sich um die verletzten Tiere kümmern."

„Und hast du da bereits angerufen, ob die unseren Darwin haben?"

Lucas schwieg.

„Komm mit." sagte der Captain und schob ihn sanft aus seinem Quartier. Auf der Brücke angekommen, befahl Bridger O'Neill Kontakt zu der Forschungseinrichtung aufzunehmen, die sich um die Delphine kümmerte. Durch den Vorfall am morgen konnte Tim nur niemanden erreichen. Dr. Smith war wegen einer anderen Sache auf der Brücke erschienen und legte Lucas tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie spürte die Sorge, die tief in ihm nagte.

„Sir, ich habe jetzt jemanden erreichen können." sagte O'Neill nach einer halben Ewigkeit. „Sie haben die Tiere versorgen müssen und meinen, es hat auch sehr viele Tote gegeben. Das muss ein wahres Massaker gewesen sein, was diese Leute da veranstaltet haben."

Diese Details halfen dem Teenager nicht gerade sich zu beruhigen. Von dem Ausmaß des Angriffes wusste er dank eigener Nachforschungen schon genug. Ängstlich sah er zu Bridger. „Und?" fragte dieser.

„Sie wollen sehen, was sie für uns tun können. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir einige Identifizierungsmerkmale für sie hätten, wie Narben oder ein Stimmmuster." fuhr O'Neill fort.

„Darwin hat keine Narben, was ungewöhnlich ist für einen wild lebenden Delphin. Aber in unserem Computer befinden sich mehrere Muster von Darwin, die wir ihnen geben können." sagte Lucas, der Hoffnung schöpfte.

„Gut, wir werden ihnen sofort etwas übermitteln." sagte Bridger nickend und trat die wenigen Schritte auf Lucas zu. „Ich möchte aber, dass du vielleicht weiterhin versuchst ihn zu rufen. Vielleicht ist er auch nur zu weit raus geschwommen, als das er dich hören konnte."

Fest presste Lucas die Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte stark sein und sich nicht zu sehr von der Ungewissheit beherrschen lassen. „Keine Sorge, wir finden ihn schon." Nathan sah zu Oritz. „Wir könnten einen WHSKR abziehen und ihn die Delphingruppe suchen lassen, die angegriffen worden ist. Vielleicht ist Darwin auch bei ihnen geblieben um ihnen beizustehen und zu helfen. Du kennst ihn doch."

Seufzend nickte der Teenager. „Ich hol den Vocoder."

Bridger schlug ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Wir finden ihn schon." Als er sich jedoch von Lucas abwandte, änderte sich sein Blick kaum merklich. In ihm drinnen sah es nicht anders aus als bei Lucas selbst. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Delphin. Darwin war wie viele Menschen auch tollkühn und ließ sich oftmals von seinem Instinkt leiten, statt von Vernunft. Sie konnten nur hoffen den Delphin schnell zu finden.

Sie suchten den ganzen Tag. Ortiz und Lucas gingen jedes Tier aus der Herde immer und immer wieder durch, doch keines sah aus wie ihr Darwin. Bald kam auch von dem Institut die Nachricht, dass sie keinen Delphin bei sich hatten, der zu den Stimmmustern passte. Die toten Tiere hatten sie nicht geborgen. Haie hatten sich in der unmittelbaren Umgebung eingefunden. Es würde keinen großen Sinn haben da nachzusehen. Jedenfalls nicht für die Leute des Institutes.

Wendy sah es als ihre Aufgabe an dem Captain und ihrem jüngsten Crewmitglied beiseite zu stehen. Sehr viel konnte sie zwar nicht tun, aber sie hatte das Gefühl ihre tröstenden Berührungen halfen dem Teenager. Bridger selbst mied ihre Gesellschaft. Er begann sich von den anderen abzukapseln.

„Meine Schicht ist zu Ende. Soll ich den WHSKR so umstellen, dass du von deiner Kabine aus ihn steuern kannst und nach dem Essen dir dann weiter helfen nach Darwin zu suchen?" sagte Oritz zu Lucas, als die Ablösung bereits hinter ihm stand. Er hatte schon zehn Minuten länger gemacht als er eigentlich sollte, weil er gehofft hatte ihren Freund aus dem Meer zu finden.

Wendy sah Lucas besorgt an. „Am besten gehst du auch erst einmal etwas essen und ich halte derweil nach Darwin Ausschau. Du hast bestimmt den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu dir genommen."

Abwesend sah er vom Monitor zu der Telepathin. Ihre Hand lag wieder auf seiner Schulter. Sie schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

„Wir können auch ein Computerspiel machen um uns noch ein wenig zu entspannen, was hälst du davon Lucas? Wir haben schon länger nicht mehr im Internex die Leute zusammen fertig gemacht."

Der Teenager jedoch ließ sich von den Worten nicht beruhigen und wandte sich wieder dem Monitor zu. Hinter ihnen tippte der Offizier, der jetzt eigentlich an dieser Station Dienst hätte, ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich will kein Spiel machen und Hunger habe ich auch nicht." sagte Lucas monoton.

Bridger war zu ihnen getreten. „Komm Lucas, die nächste Schicht ist hier. Ortiz wird nachher den WHSKR auf den Computer in deiner Kabine schalten und wir suchen noch etwas nach Darwin, aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich etwas essen gehen."

Dem Captain widersprach Lucas nun nicht, sondern stand stumm auf und schlurfte in die Messe. Bridger zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als die anderen ihn ansahen, die Lucas schon vor Stunden versucht hatten, dazu zu bringen etwas zu essen. Aber anscheinend konnte niemand außer Bridger ihn dazu bringen.

Als Nathan mit einem Tablett die geräumige Messe betrat, fand er das Computergenie in einer Ecke versteckt. Mit seiner Gabel stocherte er lustlos im Kartoffelbrei herum. Beim näherkommen erkannte Bridger, dass Lucas außer stochern auch noch nicht wirklich etwas getan hat.

„So wie du aussiehst, kann ich dich nicht allein an diesem Tisch sitzen lassen und frage dich nicht erst." Schon saß der Captain ihm gegenüber und würzte noch etwas sein Abendessen mit Salz und Pfeffer, das in kleinen Fläschchen auf den Tischen bereit stand.

„Wie sehe ich denn aus?"

Nathan lächelte. „So wie ich mich fühle." Er seufzte tief auf. „Wir finden ihn sicherlich."

„Müsste er nicht eigentlich längst wieder da sein? Was ist wenn er doch von diesen Wahnsinnigen angeschossen worden ist und irgendwo von Haien umkreist wird. Niemand kann ihm helfen! Er braucht nur etwas von dieser Gruppe abgetrieben worden sein." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Oder er ist ganz..."

Bridger griff nach seiner Hand. „Daran darfst du nicht denken, hörst du? Daran darfst du nicht denken! Wir haben keine Beweise, dass Darwin etwas schlimmeres passiert ist, daher wäre es nicht richtig mit dem schlimmsten zu rechnen. Noch können wir davon ausgehen, dass er vielleicht irgendwo einem Fischschwarm hinterher ist und etwas weiter weg gekommen ist."

Auf einmal kam Oritz in die Messe gerannt und eilte zu ihrem Tisch. „Darwin ist wieder da!"

Lucas war sofort auf den Beinen. „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Gut ist gar kein Ausdruck." sagte Miquel mit einem Grinsen. „Kommt mit zum MoonPool und seht es euch selbst an, ihr werdet es nicht glauben." Das musste der Kubaner nicht zweimal sagen, denn im Nu ließ Lucas alles stehen und liegen und rannte ihm voraus zum Seedeck. Bridger trieb seine Neugier ebenfalls vom Essen weg, jedoch etwas langsamer als den Teenager. Sobald er den Pool erreichte, hatte Lucas bereits seinen Darwin fest in die Arme geschlossen und bekam die Augen vor Staunen nicht mehr kleiner, denn mit ihrem Delphin waren noch zwei weitere auf dem Boot.

„Wie...", begann Bridger, doch war zu sehr von den anderen beiden Tieren gefangen, als das er sich um mehr kümmern konnte.

Wendy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sehen sie mich nicht so an, es ist ihr Delphin, sie hätten eigentlich davon wissen müssen."

„Wovon, dass er Vater wird? Davon hat selbst Lucas nichts gewusst!" verteidigte Bridger sich und sah zu Lucas, der gerade dem MiniDarwin vorgestellt wurde.

„Ist der süß! Captain, darf Darwins Familie auf dem Boot bleiben?"

Die Frage musste ja kommen, dachte Bridger bei sich. Eben noch war die Welt am Untergehen und nun wollte Lucas noch zwei Delphine hier haben. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber das Leben auf der seaQuest war mehr und mehr wie das einer kleinen Familie geworden und ihr jüngstes Kind, das immer bemuttert werden musste, hatte soeben eine neue Leidenschaft für sich entdeckt.

„Bitte!" bat Lucas ein weiteres mal. „Sehen sie sich den kleinen doch mal an, er sieht genau aus wie Darwin."

„Jeder Delphin sieht aus wie Darwin." motzte Tony, der von Lucas aus dem Wasser gescheucht worden war, weil er dem Neugeborenen Delphin angeblich schaden würde.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Da kann man mal sehen wie du dir Darwin ansiehst." warf Lucas sofort zurück.

Ortiz stand mit Dr. Smith etwas abseits. Sie beiden würden hier wohl bestimmt nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Ortiz blieb jedoch im Gegensatz der Telepathin noch etwas, denn er wollte ebenfalls mit dem kleinen Delphin spielen.

Bridger stellte sich neben Lucas an den Rand des Beckens und streichelte Darwin, der ihnen stolz sein Junges vorführte. Die Mutter, sichtlich noch geschwächt von der Geburt hielt sich etwas abseits. „Anscheinend ist sie aus der Gruppe, die heute morgen beschossen worden ist und Darwin half ihr bei der Geburt, da es schließlich sein Junges ist." mutmaßte Lucas.

„Meinst du wirklich es ist seines?" fragte Bridger.

„Darwin Vater." übersetzte der Vocoder.

Lucas zeigte auf den Delphin. „Da hören sie es. Wenn er sagt es ist seines, dann werde ich das nicht anzweifeln."

„Normalerweise sind aber andere weibliche Delphine bei Geburten anwesend. Das hier wäre der erste Fall bei dem der Vater des Jungen dabei ist."

„Naja, das waren keine normalen Umstände heute. Die Gruppe muss so durch die Angriffe aufgebracht worden sein, dass es keine Möglichkeit für die Mutter gab einige Vertraute um sich zu scharren und es drängte einfach, so dass Darwin mit ihr mitging." Lucas strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und streichelte dem kleinen Delphin über den Bauch. Die Sympathie zueinander war nicht zu übersehen.

„Nun, ein paar Tage können sie bleiben, um sich zu erholen." ließ sich Bridger nach einer Weile doch erweichen. Und außerdem, dachte er bei sich, ist der kleine Delphin wirklich süß.

ENDE

Written 06/09/05


End file.
